


Vacation

by thatforgottenbasilisk



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Mute Reader, Promise, The pairing is minimal, Theme Parks, absolutely dripping in fluff, also no real people actually involved here, and i dont count that, except the reader, it is sickeningly sweet, nonbinary reader, shipping material is only if you squint, they/them pronouns for the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatforgottenbasilisk/pseuds/thatforgottenbasilisk
Summary: In which Y/N takes Yancy to Disney World for the first time and Y/N is mute because I said so
Relationships: Yancy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> Disclaimer: I own only the plot

Yancy, after much persuasion, had finally been convinced to apply for parole. He got it, of course, because everyone likes him unconditionally and it is physically impossible not to like him. But that’s not the point.

The _point_ was what Y/N surprised him with when he walked out a (mostly) free man. They had saved their money from the moment they escaped to buy these.

_These_ were tickets to a fairly popular amusement park. You may have heard of it; it’s called Walt Disney World at Orlando, Florida.

Yancy had never been to any amusement park, much less one this _nice._ His eyes nearly bugged out of his skull and his jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw the entryway as Y/N drove inside.

“Ya can’t be serious. Youse really got us tickets to _this place?”_

Y/N nodded vigorously, grinning. They looked so proud of themselves, and it just made them look even more handsome and/or beautiful.

Y/N drove through the wooded area, looking as though they knew exactly where they were going - they did, as they had thoroughly investigated Google Earth prior to Yancy’s parole so that they could minimize the chances of getting lost. They paid for parking and drove to the lot, and was directed to a space. Yancy got out of the car, while Y/N reached into the back and grabbed their small backpack, which contained their phone and wallet, along with other necessities. Y/N climbed out of the car to see Yancy waiting for them just behind it.

“Where do we go now? I don’t see any rides or anything. Was youse just yankin’ my chain?”

Y/N grabbed Yancy’s arm lightly, and began to walk towards where the tram was loading with people. Not many people were getting on, so they were able to get a seat almost immediately.

Yancy made small talk on the tram ride, but he stopped as soon as they went through the tunnel at the entrance of the Transportation and Ticket Center.

They got through security, and then Yancy saw the monorails. He gaped at the sight of one pulling into the boarding area for Magic Kingdom, and the Y/N grabbed his arm and started running.

Yancy and Y/N were able to get seats on the monorail. Yancy stared excitedly out the window as the automated tour dialogue was played throughout the monorail. He practically screamed when the castle came into view, and excitedly pointed it out to an equally excited Y/N.

They stepped out when the monorail dropped them off at the park itself, and both practically ran down the ramp. They scanned their tickets to go inside, and finally, _finally,_ they were inside.

They walked through the tunnel, and both of them marveled at Main Street, USA. People were milling through the street, a thousand, million, billion shops lined the pavement, and performers were singing in the large city square that they were in.

In the Town Hall, they could meet Mickey Mouse and take pictures with him, so obviously Y/N dragged Yancy through the relatively short line. Yancy didn’t see the purpose of taking pictures with a round-eared rat when there were _performers_ to watch.

The pictures turned out great, mostly because of Y/N’s handsome and/or beautiful face.

After they walked out of Town Hall, some street performers decided to include a participant in their show. They saw Yancy and immediately picked him, because theater people can identify each other through their theater voodoo magic or something.

Yancy then did a lovely rendition of “I-Don’t-Know-What-We’re-Singing-But-I’ll-Make-Something-Up-That-Goes-With-The-Tune,” which he was applauded for by the performers and some bystanders who were thankful that they had not been selected, because they definitely would not have improvised as well as he did.

Yancy and Y/N began to walk down Main Street, where they saw the castle. It was huge, and beautiful, and it left both of them awestruck.

They didn’t go into any shops, because Y/N was broke enough with these tickets, they were _not_ wasting their money on souvenirs (lies - Yancy and Y/N ended up back at Y/N’s apartment with far too many pins, t-shirts, and plushies by the end of the trip).

They walked to Tomorrowland, where they rode the Peoplemover and went into the Monsters, Inc Laugh Floor. Both Yancy and Y/N submitted jokes, none of which were family-friendly, and unsurprisingly none of them ended up in the show. Afterwards, they rode Carousel of Progress, which Y/N deeply regretted because Yancy _would not stop singing the damned song._

Y/N got their revenge by talking Yancy into riding Space Mountain, which they thoroughly enjoyed. Yancy did not share the opinion.

They raced on Tomorrowland Speedway, and headed towards Fantasyland. There was an attempt by Y/N to get Yancy to ride Mine Train, but it was a no-go.

For lunch, they ate at the Beauty and the Beast restaurant, which just served sandwiches and that kind of thing for lunch and didn’t actually earn its exclusive reputation until dinnertime, which they did not attend because neither Yancy nor Y/N had the balls to rob a bank of that much money when they had both recently been freed from prison.

After eating, they rode It’s A Small World, on the condition that Yancy would not sing the song repeatedly after they got off. Yancy sang it anyways because he’s a punk ass bitch.

Peter Pan, another musical ride nearby, conveniently had a very short wait time. They did not ride because Yancy cannot be trusted. He whined, and Y/N flipped him off when they were no longer in view of any workers.

They spent the rest of their day eating food from the cart vendors, riding non-musical and non-roller-coaster-type rides, and marveling at the magnificence of everything around.

That night, after they had both watched the fireworks in awe, and they were leaving, Y/N had one last surprise for Yancy.

They drove not towards the exit, but in a different direction. Y/N had gotten them a hotel room On Property for 4 nights. It was at a hotel under construction so the prices were reduced, but both Yancy and Y/N had a very happy rest of their vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> i left the ending pretty open-ended. ending is up to y'all i guess  
we could have a two-people-one-bed scenario. or not. up to the reader


End file.
